One glass solution (OGS) is a touch display technology which reduces the thickness of display panel. One approach to OGS is sensor on lens technology. In the sensor on lens approach, an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) layer is directly deposited on the back of the cover glass and patterned to form electrodes. A thin insulating layer is then formed on the ITO electrode layer, followed by depositing and patterning a second ITO electrode layer on the insulating layer. In this approach, the cover glass functions as both a protective glass and a touch control glass.